The present invention relates generally to absorbent articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to absorbent articles such as labial pads configured for disposition within the vestibule of a female wearer.
A broad manner and wide variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of bodily exudates such as menstrual fluid are, of course, well known. With respect to feminine hygiene, the art has offered two basic types of feminine hygiene protection: sanitary napkins, developed for external wear about the pudendal region, and tampons, developed for residence within the vaginal cavity and interruption of menstrual flow therefrom. Hybrid feminine hygiene protection devices, attempting to merge the structural features of both within a single type of device, have also been proposed, but have not seen a meaningful measure of acceptance insofar as the effort to appropriate advantages has been overshadowed by the more demonstrable perpetuation of structural and anatomically functional disadvantages. Other less intrusive devices, known as labial or interlabial devices and characterized as having a portion which at least partially resides external of the wearer's vestibule, have also been proposed.
Many of these prior devices have not fully satisfied the demand of consumers for even smaller devices that may be worn interlabially by female wearers. In response thereto, several manufacturers have produced labial pads that are quite small in size in comparison to the prior devices described above. However, the construction of many of these devices appears to fail to recognize the wide range of variation that exists among women with regard to the location of their vaginal and urethral orifices within their vestibules. For example, some current devices often locate a widest portion of the absorbent core in the center of the device with a more narrow portion of the absorbent core located in the ends. Such devices afford less protection for the broad spectrum of women whose vaginal and urethral orifices are not located in the center of their vestibules. Other devices appear to provide a uniform distribution of absorbent core substantially throughout the longitudinal length of the device. However, the designs of many of these other devices typically fail to significantly enhance individualized fit and/or absorbent capacity.